Between the Clocks and Subtle Things
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: James' clock was stupid and annoying.


_**Written for the 'I am Extraordinarily Annoyed' Challenge by ilovemoony73. And yes, the title is a parody of one of the lines from 'We Are Young' by Fun. It is not related to that song in any way and contains no lyrics. I just liked the title. :) It's just Jily straight up. Jily is the future of all fanfiction. **_

_**My prompts were Spaniels(I assume the dog?), clock, and pillow. **_

_**Takes place a few months before 'I Think I'd Go Most Anywhere With You'. **_

_**/**_

In Lily's defense, it had all started because James' had an alarm clock. It was a rather decent alarm clock, yes. It worked in all the ways an alarm clock should, ringing when it was time to get up and stopping when James poked his wand at it. But, the whole idea of an alarm clock is to wake someone up by making a lot of noise, only to be shut off when said person awakes. The problem wasn't the alarm clock. The problem was James' habit of not immediately waking _up _to turn the damn thing off. Lily had always been a rather light sleeper, even at Hogwarts, when she would wake to the creaking of her house mates getting up for a drink or to go to the loo. But James was the opposite. Anything less than near death by pillow couldn't wake the man up.

Not that Lily wasn't used to clocks; she had had one at her parents' home growing up, and there had been one at Hogwarts. The only difference was, usually someone shut it off within ten seconds of it going off. But, since moving into her boyfriend's flat, she had been woken up at the ungodly hour of six-thirty and forced to nearly smother James to wake him up. It drove Lilly crazy, waking up every day to the insistent chirping of her boyfriend's alarm clock, which she regularly threatened to disable. In return, he promised to wake up sooner and just shut it off. But the next day, she'd wake up to chirping and loud snores.

So, in reality, it wasn't _entirely _her fault that the stupid thing got dropped out the window. It was mostly James' and his inability to wake up on time. It drove her crazy. It annoyed the hell out of her, really. But then again, it would probably drive anyone mad. I mean, this was _James Potter _Lily was talking about. He did some crazy things. It was a part of who he was. But still, the clock was too much.

The morning it all started began like almost every other morning-with James' clock going off and James _not _getting up to stop it. Of course, Lily did wake up, grumbled at the clock for a few minutes, and then, shooting a look at her boyfriend, got up to turn it off. Deciding, as usual, that it wasn't worth it to go back to bed, she got up to make herself some coffee. Because it was too damn early to be up and she needed some coffee.

Unfortunately, things only went downhill from there. The coffee bubbled over when she wasn't looking and splashed all over the floor and onto her only pair of pyjamas. She couldn't get the stains to come off and went back to the bedroom to change, only to find that James had, once again, forgotten to do the laundry, leaving her only a slightly too small shirt and a pair of his boxers to wear. The washer wouldn't start until she'd given it a good kick, which, having forgotten to put shoes on, left nasty bruises on her toes. And then, to top it all off, some dog downstairs wouldn't stop barking. To make matters worse-because clearly, her day wasn't bad enough already-the alarm clock started going off again.

"Aaaugh!" she yelled, marching back into the bedroom, seizing the clock and heading to the balcony. "Just once! Just _one bloody morning_, I'd like to wake up after six-thirty! I'd like to sleep in! Shut up!" she yelled at the clock and at the dog. "Shut up!" she screamed again, tossing the thing four stories below, where it smashed to the ground, narrowly missing the dog-a cocker spaniel-who immediately stopped barking. It ran off, tail between its legs.

"You okay, Lils?" asked James, coming up behind her.

"Yeah." she said, sighing deeply, relaxing into him. That had been way out of control. But, really, James should have just woken up and turned the thing off. She wouldn't have thrown it if it hadn't gone off.

"I'm going to need another clock, now, you know that right?"

"Yeah. But I'm not turning it off for you anymore."

"Is that you that does that? I thought it automatically did it. I assumed you _liked _to wake up early."

"Not really."

"Oh. Sorry," James said, heading into the kitchen. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure." she said, dropping onto the couch, pressing her face into the leather. It was only seven now, much too early to have tossed clocks off the balcony. Really, it was never a good idea to toss a clock, but especially not at seven.

"Uh, why is there coffee all over the floor, Lils?"

"I blame your clock, James. I blame your damn clock."

_**/**_

_**I feel like most of my stories are simply becoming challenges. Oh well. **_

_**I find my writing style to be very odd. I write about 200-500 words straight out in the beginning and then just come back every 10 minutes, or every hour, or whenever I feel like it to add on. Is that just me? **_


End file.
